


Moving Day

by NicoSavage24



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Heavy Angst, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Typical Charlynch Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: After calling it quits, Becky and Charlotte looked to move forward as Becky moves out of Charlotte’s house.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know you charlynch fans/shippers may not like this one-shot. This takes place during the road to WrestleMania, mostly after the Royal Rumble. Like before, I apologize for misspelling, grammar, or mistaken, inaccurate events. Please and thank you!

Today was moving day. But not the “I’m so happy to move in a new home” type of moving day, today was a “it’s time we separate our own ways and move on for the better” type of moving day. For Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair, this day was expected to happen at this point of their lives but both women dreaded that it would ever come like this for a perfect relationship that has run its course. Becky and Charlotte both agreed to make the decision to no longer be together, not because of an on-screen blood feud, nor the fact that they couldn’t show their affections in public anymore for the sake of kayfabe. It was just too much to bear, their work life of being on the road five maybe six days a week and barely spending time with each other when the cameras are off and not in the ring blended into the personal lives. It lead a string of arguments, full-blown tears, missed private date nights in hotel rooms despite not being allowed to be seen in public or private, and sleepless nights without one another to cuddle with, lead to both Becky and Charlotte finally ending their relationship after three long, amazing years.

They both came to sudden realization that they couldn’t be together anymore and both decided that it was the best for them, personally and perhaps for their careers going forward. Becky and Charlotte figures that it was best to remain friends, retaining a seven year bond amongst the two since they met at Full Sail when starting their careers in NXT in 2012. 

Just a few weeks after the breakup, it was not long that both women were looking; Charlotte ended up dating Andrade, where the two have been close to being friends since he arrived to Smackdown Live from NXT. Both have decided to start dating just weeks after her breakup with Becky, who despite have never interacted with him, undoubtedly put on her strong face and supported her and told her she’s happy that she found someone else. For Becky, she ended up in a relationship with Seth Rollins, where the two have known each other for nearly a decade. Becky and Seth linked up again and spent the entire day together the day after they both won their respective royal rumble matches and most recently got closer in less than a month when Becky traveled to his hometown of Davenport, Iowa where she was present and supportive for the opening of his coffee shop, and the two decided to start dating despite Becky having a professional rule that she vowed herself to not date those that are not her coworkers or a wrestler for that matter, but somehow her and Seth made it work out great. As soon as Becky told Charlotte about her new relationship, Charlotte had nothing but positive things to say only that she was happy for her and told her that she deserves someone like a nice guy like Seth. 

By finding a new person in their lives, Becky and Charlotte have been open and honest to each other about their new relationships and nothing negative have since come out from either woman since the breakup. But one thing that kept them on common ground was the fact that amidst the breakup, both still lived with each other at Charlotte’s house, something that kept the two in neutral. They haven’t sat down to discuss the elephant in the room, and it’s not like they are doing it incidentally, they are always on the road traveling being WWE superstars at their best. Soon it began to be a chilling habit as both woman pondered that if they remain living together while being in new relationships, it is hurting them more with tension mounting.

It was something both women didn’t think about giving the emotional weight of things. It was surreal in the days since the breakup that it turned both women became estranged, Becky was sleeping in their guest bedroom and Charlotte sleeping by herself in their main bedroom, whereas both ended up falling asleep in tears. The surreal ness continued where they both barely acknowledge one another and their affections that they used to have seem to dissipate and reduce to just a pair of hellos and goodbyes no less. The night before the royal rumble, Becky and Charlotte reluctantly agreed that later in the week, she would help Becky move her things out of her place. It was time to really move on.

Both Becky and Charlotte were not looking forward to go through this but they needed to move forward as they both parade around in silence at Charlotte’s house in Orlando just for Becky to move her stuff out of Charlotte’s house to her new place somewhere in Los Angeles. As Becky was gathering around all of her things upstairs while Charlotte is nonchalantly taping all of the boxes containing Becky’s stuff downstairs, just contemplating and sorrowing in as she kept looking for anything to keep her on task and not distracting herself. They both agreed to keep it in a low key fashion knowing the dangers of word getting out that both were living together while technically breaking the law of kayfabe. It is crazy that the higher ups never knew about Becky and Charlotte living together especially during at a time where on screen they were supposed to hate each other, something that could get the pair into deep trouble if brought into light, but they managed to keep it private like they have done in their relationship. 

Charlotte’s house was also Becky’s house, which meant everything that was Charlotte’s was also Becky’s but it felt empty as the redhead’s appearance and her smell was fading by the minute. Her luggages filled with her clothes by the door, plus boxes of her stuff marked “Becky’s stuff” was in the way. It was a surreal day that both women did not think could ever happen between the two. Friends, family, close coworkers, and even the Nature Boy Ric Flair himself thought the two of a couple of high school sweethearts that were bound to be together forever, boy the times have changed. 

As Becky gathers her jewelry box, something falls out and lands on the floor. Becky reaches down to see, it was a Polaroid picture of a selfie of her and Charlotte that they took in 2017. It was an instant that it took Becky to start to crumble by sitting down gently on the bed and start to silently cry. Becky’s mind is filled with reminisce as she is in silent tears of the thoughts of going through her head about what went wrong between her and Charlotte and what could be prevented. Their second on screen feud prior to the breakup made them supportive of each other when it comes to move sets and planning their matches, it made them stronger together. Becky and Charlotte’s relationship was so special in which no matter their accolades and accomplishments, their passion for wrestling, and the competitive nature that the two get into, when the lights and cameras are off, and the crowd gets a their hard earned money’s worth, in the end, they continue to love each no matter how hard the work gets. But the pressure and tension of work especially with the ongoing feud just was too much to handle. It was not long for Becky to stop crying, she didn’t want Charlotte to see her like this, so she wiped her tears and cleared what’s blocking in her throat and carried on as normal as she gotten every last bit of her stuff, then looked around the shared bedroom one more time as she looks at the one place where memories of her and Charlotte waking up together, making love together, cuddling together, fooling around together, falling asleep together clouds her memory, Becky would then take one last deep breath as she would proceed to head downstairs. 

For Charlotte, her mind is an ego trip waiting to blow up. As she continues to finish taping up the boxes, she then turns her direction to the row of pictures that is by the stationary. Pictures of her and Becky that are worth a thousand words. Ranging from after their first match against each other when they were in NXT, to the famous four horsewomen photo with their best friends, Bayley and Sasha Banks, to the vacation sites where they have the most fun that’s not in a wrestling ring , and holidays like the Smackdown Live Halloween Party that they threw together for the entire roster with both women dressed up like it’s Opposite Day, whereas Charlotte dressed up in Becky’s attire with an orange wig and steampunk goggles, and Becky dressed up in Charlotte’s attire with a blonde wig and blue contacts. It was happy times for the two. As she looks at the photos, her heart feels like it just tore apart into two and the waterworks begin to form in her eyes. 

She wonders if it’s her insecurities that are responsible for her and Becky breaking up. She also wonders if because of her last name and rising accomplishments is hovering over Becky’s spotlight every time is the catalyst for what went wrong, as Becky has assured her that no such thing could ever happen. Charlotte looks back to what happen the night of SummerSlam when she won her seventh Smackdown Women’s Championship which also began the start of her and Becky’s feud. The queen was a huge emotional wreck after the show and didn’t seem to look at Becky’s face after the match the whole night knowing she knew that the woman was upset that she didn’t win her second title in two long years. She never knew why Creative threw a red flag into Becky winning the triple threat match. It took long enough after settling in on their hotel room for a broken hearted Becky to embrace a distraught Charlotte and the two spent the night crying and holding each other knowing that their second on screen feud will be as harder than their first. Becky already in tears looks in solidarity to her lover who was also in the midst of breaking down and also in complete tears.

“Look at me, Charlie. Nothing will ever stop this. Nothing will ever stop us.” Becky sat teary eye to teary eye placing her soothing hands on the tense shoulders of Charlotte.  
“Even the title?” Charlotte stammers while looking for words, speaks up with her voice breaking up amongst the tears.  
“No title. No wins. No feud. Nothing. I love you from all ends of the globe and as long it keeps turning, I will never stop loving you.” Becky’s sparkling, misty eyes stares a gaze into Charlotte’s teary eyes.  
“I love you, Rebecca” Charlotte rested her forehead on Becky’s with her eyes closed still with running tears.  
“I love you too, Ashley” Becky would hold Charlotte’s hand and nuzzle her nose then plant a kiss on her knuckles on the palm .

 

As Charlotte remembers the words said that fateful night, a stream of tears duct of her eyes and hold backs on making a sound but that all ends when Becky arrives downstairs as she gathers her things. Charlotte then wipes her already bloodshot eyes and pretend to act normal when the sound of Becky’s footsteps coming down the stairs.  
Becky walks towards the concourse of the living room and towards her stuff. Charlotte would then end the long-standing silence since this afternoon and make the first move. 

“Is that everything?” Charlotte coughs out what’s left of the emotion contained in her voice.  
“Yeah... um. Err... i think so.” Becky looks back at Charlotte but looks at her feet while her left hand rubs on her right arm awkwardly.  
“What’s that in your hands? Charlotte notices something in Becky’s right hand.  
“Oh.. this fell out of the box when I picked it out” Charlotte grabs the photo and looks instantly and then cracked a half smile hoping to not burst out in tears.  
“This was the night I got drafted to Smackdown. I remembered you wanted to tear my arm off because I wanted to surprise you that i was coming. You should have seen the look on your face.” Charlotte recollects the range of emotions Becky went through as she was surprised that Charlotte would be sent to SmackDown Live.  
“Oh yeah. I still want to tear that twig you call your arm.” Becky cracked a small smile thinking back on that night. 

Both Becky and Charlotte let out awkward laugh then a few seconds reduced to silence. As Charlotte then twiddles with her fingers and Becky continues to rub her right arm like it’s about to catch on fire.

“I should give you this back, lass.” Becky unhooks her gold plaited necklace that Charlotte gave on her birthday last year.   
“No you can keep it.”  
“Char... please”  
“Becky. This is not a discussion. I want you to keep it. And I’m not taking no for an answer.”  
“I’m just afraid if I do, I just.....” Becky says while looking for the right words to say but couldn’t gather anything to respond.  
“Think about me? You don’t have to worry. It’s not like I’m going anywhere. For god sake, we work together. We beat each other up for a living. Hell, We are going to main event WrestleMania together. This isn’t a goodbye of some sorts.” Charlotte says with assurance that even though the two are not together, their friendship will never change.  
“Yeah but it’s not the same. We are not in love like we used to.” Becky’s voice began to break.  
“Yeah....” Charlotte clears up her already dried up throat just inside begging not to break in front of Becky.

Another silence emerges from The Queen and The Man once again this time they are crystal clear looking at each other face to face for the first time since Becky started packing. And then Becky breaks up the emotional standoff.

“So..... you learning any Spanish from El Idolo?” Becky attempts to change the subject.  
Charlotte begins to start to chuckle lightly. The fact that it’s the truth that she been learning her Spanish from Andrade and began to surprise everyone including Becky that she can speak a little fluently thanks to the Mexican born WWE superstar.   
“It is crazy how I learn so easily. I was so afraid i would mess up in that interview i did. Also, he’s such a great cook. He made some amazing arroz con pollo the other day. Maybe you and Seth can stop by and have dinner with us. You know... a typical double date. You know how it goes.”  
“Yeah. That would be nice. I think that would be great.” Becky began to nod her at the thought of a double date between the two.  
“That’s if CrossFit Jesus and CrossFit Shesus aren’t CrossFitting all day on their only day off.” Charlotte joked around Becky in a slight manner.  
“Ughh. I don’t like being called that. I think it’s a tad corny. He used that name during sex the other day.” Becky had an irked look on her face  
“T.M.I. Rebecca. T.M.I. Sheesh.” Charlotte would then have a cringe look on her face.  
“Oh grow up, it isn’t like that time you sneezed out loud while we were doing it in the bathroom stall.”  
“That was allergies. Not me.” Charlotte would have a patch of redness on her cheeks thinking back on that embarrassing night.  
“Sure. And they don’t call me The Man for nothing.” Becky smirking sarcastically while showing a shade of “the Man” with the famous smug.  
“Your such an ass sometime, Becky.” Charlotte shook her head while chuckling.

Becky and Charlotte continue to laugh. The way the two have been through everything lately, nothing hurts but a good laugh and by god, they needed it.  
It was only a minute when Becky and Charlotte continued to look at each other but not awkwardly. But reality settled in when they both realized what was to happen next. 

“I hope Seth treats you okay. Not that you needed to hear it from me, but you know.....” Charlotte then sighs and puts her hands in her pockets of her shorts.  
“Yeah I get. He’s great. He treats me well. Just like you have.” “Oh shit, I should’ve not said that....” Becky then tries to backtrack on that last sentence.  
“No. No. It’s fine. I get what you mean.” Charlotte then uses her left hand to scratch her blonde head. But attempts to hide the blush from the fact that Becky compared her to Seth.  
“I hope everything goes well for you and Andrade. You two look great as a couple.” Becky says her blessing with a warm smile.   
“Thanks. Once you get to know Andrade really well, you will like him.”  
“I’ll take your word for it, Char.” Becky nodded throughly

Then came the dreaded awkward silence again. This time even more awkward with Charlotte looking at the window of the door and Becky looking at blue sky colored walls. Both women didn’t want to leave. In foreseen circumstances, both women wanted to just embrace each other, to cry and kiss and make up and vow to never break up but nothing sparked. Business wise, it’s best for the both of them. The road to WrestleMania was big for their surging careers. For Becky, the chance to main event Wrestle Mania was on the brink and the sight of 80,000 fans chanting her name when she becomes Women’s Champion once again is sight to see as she is on the road to the peak of her career. For Charlotte, the chance to make history is in her sights by main eventing WrestleMania and add another stellar title reign to her career is in her path. They couldn’t let personal issues take control of what’s to come for their careers going forward. So it’s best to just not be romantically involved anymore and just simply move on for the better. They just wish that things were different. 

“I think this is it. I should go now.” Becky looks on the ground mostly at Charlotte’s feet and the wooden floor.   
“I guess this is it.” Charlotte then replies by looking at her wristbands on her left arm, especially toying with the personally made one that Becky made for her during their last vacation in the Bahamas. Becky then gather her gym bags and places on her shoulders and starts to carry both luggages.   
“I’ll help”. Charlotte carried Becky’s bags so she isn’t consumed with a lot. As she touches the door knob, she then closes her eye, looking to catch her breath. Charlotte then stops her by patting on her shoulder.   
“Hey wait, Becks.... you forgot this.” Charlotte then gives Becky her wristband that she made.  
“But it’s yours.” Becky paused to take a look at the wristband then looked back at Charlotte.  
“I really don’t feel comfortable with this on wrist... without you.” Charlotte appeared with a straight face as her breath hitches in her throat.  
Becky then closes her eyes hoping no tears come out as soon as she opens and then breathes through her nose.”   
“Keep it, It goes along with your lovely eyes. And I won’t take no for an answer.” Becky would soothe her hands on Charlotte’s wristband, making a reference to when Charlotte told her to keep her necklace. 

For a minute there, Charlotte then wanted to just hold Becky and not let her go. As Becky held Charlotte’s wrist, she wanted to do the same thing. It’s as if their hearts were synchronically beating to that but Becky and Charlotte knew it would not go boldly well as they both were entering in new relationships. It was time the two women move on from each other.

“The movers are here” Charlotte shakes off whatever is in her mind and then answers the door to two gentlemen to help with Becky’s stuff. It took a while but it ended. Charlotte’s place was free of anything Becky-related and soon the smell of the redheaded former Women’s champion would disappear in thin air. As soon as the guys from the moving company left with Becky’s stuff en route to her apartment in Los Angeles. Charlotte would then help Becky put her luggage in trunk of her Uber. It was then time the two women said their goodbyes even though only time they would see each other would be at work, facing each other in the ring as they do best. But that was Becky and Charlotte. Right now, it was Ashley and Rebecca.

“So. I’ll see you in the ring on Saturday?” Charlotte spoke up after closing the trunk in the back of the Uber   
“I look forward to slapping your head off” Becky would bring back The Man by speaking with the charming grin of hers.  
“Come at the queen, you best not miss.” Charlotte responded back while in the voice in the vein of The Queen.  
Both Becky and Charlotte then smiled at their best until someone spoke up.  
“Goodbye Rebecca. Take it easy now.” Charlotte spoke to Becky with a radiating smile   
“Goodbye Ashley. Don’t be a dope too much now.” Charlotte laughs half hearted at Becky’s playful insult with tears looking to form in her eyelids. She then shakes it off.  
“Hey Becks, was it all worth it? For us?” Charlotte lightly grabbed Becky’s hand for a second before she entered in the back of the Uber.  
“I guess it was. And I don’t regret a single bit. I just wish it was easier.” Becky ran her hand in the back of the hair while nodding in solidarity.  
“Me too.” Charlotte put on her rosy smile.  
A little moment of silence as Becky and Charlotte stared at each other one more time, this time not awkwardly and full smiles on both ends.   
“Goodbye, Becks” Charlotte held her pinkie while still smiling.  
“Goodbye, Charlie” Becky responded back gently hooking her pinkie with Charlotte’s as she too smiled.

As Becky looks back with a smile, she then turns around and heads into the Uber to start. Becky then look at her rear view window with Charlotte waving to her. Becky then waves back as the Uber pulled out the driveway. Charlotte would then release a deep breath as while closing her eyes for a short minute. 

Charlotte then heads back into her house and shuts the door. As she enters a Becky-less household for the first time, Charlotte then heads up stairs in her room only to come across the same photo of herself and Becky on the carpet floor. Then notices a small patch of blue ink from the back. It was a message from Becky that look aged and looks to be written from two years ago. 

“I was searching to be happy since i left home at 15. All my life I was looking to be happy even at my darkest part of my life. But that all changed when I met a beautiful woman like you and I started to smile for the first time in my life. Thank you for making me smile again, Ashley. You will always be my Louise. Always and forever. And that’s the tea! -Xoxo Rebecca”

It would then lead to Charlotte finally letting her emotions fly out her window for the first time since all morning by sliding down the wall of her bedroom and break down in tears while her left hand was holding onto the photo. 

After a few days and a grueling flight out west, Becky finally arrives in Los Angeles and finally pulls up at the her new home. After, gathering all her stuff and the boxes containing her belongings, she then settled on her bed with a long-standing sigh. Her phone then receives a text, she was expecting a text back from Seth checking up on her arrival but it was actually Charlotte sending her a heartfelt text that was short and simple to the heart. 

“Charlotte: I forgot to tell you before you left. No matter what happens in our lives. Together or not, you will always be my first true love. My Thelma. My Becks. Always and forever.” Then another text from Charlotte contained the same photo of her and Becky. 

Becky couldn’t hold on any longer with tears ready to come out since she left Charlotte’s house and began to let her insides giving way of her emotions letting loose. Her lips began to quiver while her eyes began to water work. Becky would spend most of her time crying on her bed while clutching next to her phone with the photo of her and Charlotte. 

Becky and Charlotte was ready to looking forward to what’s next in her careers but it is difficult to shake off their romantic past. Things were going to get no easier for the two going forward, as they began focus on their careers and their new relationships respectively, but the memories they shared together, it’s something they will never move on from. Who knew that moving day would be so bittersweet.


End file.
